A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me
by Bedlight-For-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has never taken an interest in sex, drugs or alcohol, he's always been his families golden child maintaing his straight A's. However when he moves school's to Konoha High, Sasuke has a memorable encounter with the devious partyboy Naruto Uzumaki that leaves him fighting his teenage desires. Will the blonde be the Uchiha's ultimate downfall? . NaruSasu, M for future


**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little more "Touch Me"**

**Chapter One: Hey Kid, you'll never live this down**

**A/N: **Well this is my new piece, I do quiet like it, I really hope that the readers of it do as well, the whole concept of this story enthralls me, I have written a lot of Naruto fanfiction, most of it lives on my computer due to its lack of progress, but always SasuNaru and not the other way around. So if it sucks then you know its because this is my first NaruSasu. The characters are OOC but I needed them to be that way for this story to fit, I tried not to make them too OOC and if they are, like "unbearably, who are these random characters you have made up?" kind of OOC, I won't take insult let me know. Why did I use a Fall Out Boy song as my title, well 1) I'm seeing them live soon yay! And 2) I just felt that the title and the song somewhat fits this story. Anyways hopefully people like this. If you do don't forget to review, it's much appreciated to feed my muse.

**Warnings: **Rated M (why? For future chapters of course!), swearing, yaoi (deal with it, maybe if the female characters in Naruto weren't so shit I wouldn't write yaoi), OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters, nor do I own the Fall Out Boy song "A little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me", however I do own my very own Naruto plushie, that lives happily with my Hidan plushie, Deidara plushie, Sasuke plushie and Itachi plushie….yes I like stuffed toys, deal with it.

* * *

For most teenagers, the teen's years are spent discovering yourself, finding who you are, and what you are. Are you a popular kid, someone who gets along with everyone and has numerous friends, or perhaps you're the jock, into every sport there is, maybe you're the whore sleeping around for a multitude of reasons because of your 'daddy issues', either that or you're just a nymphomaniac, you may be the playboy enjoying the company of many, or you could be the geek stereotypically sprawled over a comic book or the latest update of 'World of Warcraft'.

No matter who you are, you're teenage years are generally spent discovering what you do and what you don't like. Sex, drugs, alcohol, yeah that's all thrown into the mix, parties, hangovers and one-night stands, yes it is relatively normal. However for Sasuke Uchiha it was rather abnormal.

Watching Itachi go through his partygoer stage had horrified Sasuke from a young age. His older brother stumbling around their home at night, bringing random girls with him only for them to quietly leave in the morning, the disapproval and disappointment constantly implanted upon his parents faces.

Yes Sasuke was determined to never be one of those typical drunken, hormonal teenagers that would screw anything within a ten-mile radius. He was the 'Golden Child' as his brother constantly noted, the ideal student, Sasuke sat up the back of the classroom and kept to himself, focusing always on his classwork, all his homework was handed in on time and always correct. His teachers adored him, mainly because unlike the rest of his class he didn't give them unwelcomed aneurisms.

When Sasuke turned sixteen his parents gave him 'the talk', rounding it off with a "but we know you won't make the same mistakes as your brother," and that set into motion a chain of events that led to the perfect Uchiha's ultimate downfall.

* * *

The first time Sasuke Uchiha met Naruto Uzumaki he decided he never wanted to see the boy again. It was the ravens first day in Konoha High after having moved from Sunagakure during the summer break and his first gym class.

Being the 'new kid' Sasuke was stumbling around the unfamiliar school with a map and a timetable attempting to find the auditorium as so he could attend one of his more disliked subjects.

Moving from Suna Privet Elective School, a relatively small school reserved only for the best students in all of Sungakure, to Konoha High, the larger local public high school, was already proving its difficulties in having to navigate the various hallways and buildings.

Sasuke Uchiha brought the poorly designed map of Konoha High up closer to his face. He had walked through the same hallway four times now, passed the principals office five times and walked through what he now clarified as A-block over eight times.

Never in his life had he encountered a school with so many hallways and buildings that led him back to where he started. He sighed with irritation as he paused outside the large building that read "Auditorium" above the two sets of double doors.

He was extremely late for gym, a supposed positive was he may not have time to change thus avoiding the waste of time that was gym class, the main negative was that he was late and would have the look like the idiotic new kid who couldn't find his way around the school. Sasuke tucked the timetable and the map away and pushed aside the door to the auditorium.

He was met with an eerie silence not the expected shouts of a team sport or the scolding of a gym teacher who was far too passionate about his subject.

The raven looked around the large auditorium, bleachers lined two walls parallel to one another they were void of any signs that a class had recently been in the auditorium. The white marks of a permanent basketball court lined the polished wooden floors, along with two high nets at either end.

Sasuke huffed irritably, the class hadn't been here the court was too clean. Just as he turned to leave he caught sight of a trolley holding many basketballs. In the silence of the auditorium he could hear he slight sound of water running.

Perhaps the class had finished and was in the showers.

It was unlikely, as he couldn't find a teacher but either way he preferred to check for his class to wandering the ridiculously huge school that was Konoha High.

Making his way across the court Sasuke walked behind the bleachers to where he assumed the locker room was. Upon finding the door to the male locker room the sound of water running had become more defined confirming his suspicions of a shower running.

Sasuke pushed open the door to the locker room, walking in, he walked through a small hallway and rounded a corner to a set of blue lockers and several wooden benches. The room was empty, not a single Junior was in sight and all the lockers were closed.

"For fucks sake," Sasuke hissed his irritation growing.

He plopped down on one of the wooden benches and pulled out his map again. Sasuke shifted with irritation as he noticed that he had sat on a white towel. He tossed it across the room in anger looked down at the map. The sound of running water had diminished, he assumed that the noise my have just been water in the pipes not actual running water.

Sasuke continued to muse over the confusing map when a joyful whistling filed the room. He looked up curiously just as a dripping naked tanned body rounded the corner.

The whistling stopped.

This new addition to the locker room population froze, his azure eyes peering at Sasuke with a mixture of confusion, curiosity and horror. Sasuke stared back at the completely naked blonde that stood in all his glory before him.

Sasuke could instantly tell the boy was a senior.

In his current _state_ it was hard to miss the nicely toned muscles of his arms and stomach let alone the more _mature_ looking organ that rested between his thighs.

Sasuke began to blush, why did he have to go there? Look _there_!

"What the fuck are you doing in here! Stop looking at me dammit!" the blonde exclaimed frantically searching around for something to cover himself with.

Sasuke instantly dipped his head "I thought no one was in here! Who walks around naked after they shower anyway!" Sasuke spewed rather uncharacteristically.

"No one _was_ in here! It's a closed practice!" The blonde shouted cupping himself with his hands.

Sasuke looked up, "practice?" he questioned.

"Stop fucking looking at me you fourteen year old pervert!" the blonde shouted causing the ravens head to fall back down.

Really the blonde's attempts to shield himself weren't working very well. "My towel where's my towel?!" the blonde cried frantically.

Sasuke shot up to grab the towel he had thrown away just as the blonde spotted it. In an instance Sasuke slipped over on the now increasingly wet floor, towel in hand, his arm shot out to grab onto something, which happened to be the wet bicep of the blonde, Sasuke felt himself beginning to fall pulling down another weight with him.

His back hit the hard tiles and pain lurched through his body, another weight came crashing on top of him and more pain lurched through him. He slowly opened his eyes, which he didn't recall closing, as he began to feel water seeping into his school uniform.

Blue eyes glared down at him.

"You perverted teme!" the blonde snapped, grabbing the towel from Sasuke's hand and getting up.

Sasuke slowly sat up rubbing his aching head.

The blonde, who now had the towel securely tied around his waste, wandered off to the other side of the locker room.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked pulling on a pair of boxer shorts underneath his towel.

"I was trying to find my class," the raven murmured.

"What are you new or something?" the blonde asked. Sasuke stared at he guy like he'd suddenly sprouted a second head. All morning he'd been harassed by the student body, everyone wanted to get a look at the 'new kid', how had this blonde idiot not have heard about a new student.

"Well?" the blonde asked turning around with nothing other than his boxers on.

"I am, how do you not know?"

"I don't make it a habit stalking fourteen year old boys," the blonde replied toweling his wet locks.

"I'm sixteen," Sasuke stated with sudden irritation for the guy who had so casually harassed him only moments ago.

"By the way you were acting around another naked guy I'd say you were fourteen, or a virgin," the blonde laughed as he stretched to pull a white singlet over his head.

"Whatever I'm going," the raven commented blandly picking himself up.

The blonde spun around, "what so you sexually assault me, then you eye fuck me and then you just leave, what a man whore".

Sasuke felt his irritation spiking, He was late for his class, that pissed him off, he now had wet patches all over his clothes, that also pissed him off, and now this blonde who seems to enjoy letting his junk fly around accuses him of being a man whore, that pissed him off even more.

Sasuke spun around, "I'm _not_ a manwhore," he stated, why he was still talking to this idiot was beyond him.

"Righteo and I'm not a natural blonde, oh wait you'd be able to tell me that now wouldn't you" the blonde wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke felt himself blush, the guy was most _defiantly _a natural blonde.

"Did you get a good look princess?" the blonde laughed.

Sasuke huffed uncharacteristically, this boy really made him act…well not like he normally acted.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliate but the other boy put a finger to his lips. "Shhh you're so much cuter when you're not talking," he laughed. "Naruto Uzumaki," he stated turning away to finish dressing himself. "And you are?"

Sasuke felt like a child, this Naruto was treating him like a child.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied with a tinge of venom in his words.

Naruto spun around, "no way _you're_ Itachi's little brother!?" the blonde exclaimed.

Sasuke was confused by Naruto's reaction. "…Yeah".

"Wow! He said that you ha a stick up your ass but he didn't mention anything about you being so damn cute!" Naruto exclaimed.

Of course Itachi had already made friends, he'd probably already found a new girl to screw. Naruto moved towards Sasuke stopping just before him.

"I'm having a party at my place this Friday night, you should come, your brothers coming".

"No," Sasuke blatantly spat back.

Instantly the blonde's face fell. "Awww but why!?" he whined causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

This guy was what eighteen? And he acted like a child.

"I don't go to parties," Sasuke stated blankly, "now I've really gotta' get to my class-"

"I'll walk you!" the blonde chirped up.

"No I'm fine," Sasuke retorted as he began to leave the locker room.

Naruto frantically grabbed his white school shirt and bag and chased after him. "Hey wait!" Sasuke quickly walked across the court.

"Leave me alone, I'm already late enough!" he snapped at the obnoxious blonde who was _still _following him.

"I can take you to your class, You've got gym yeah? That's Guy sensei's class, he's a mad physical education fanatic, you'll be in shit because you're late, he'll think you tried to skip out and you'll have to run laps. I'm the basketball captain he loves me!" Naruto hurriedly said, still only wearing a white singlet.

"I'll be fine, I'm the new kid, I'll say I got lost," Sasuke replied looking back at the toned arms of the blonde.

"Fine then," Naruto stated he crossed his arms over his chest and stopped walking. "I guess I'll let guy sensei give you a detention then, I'll tell him you were skipping class in the auditorium and I caught you".

Sasuke paused, slowly he turned around. "You wouldn't," he glared venom in his words.

"Not if you let me walk you to class," the blonde smirked.

Sasuke had never once received a detention in his life. He was not about to be given one on his first day because some obnoxious friend of Itachi's wanted to walk him to class.

"Fine, but I want to be taken directly to them, no scenic route," Sasuke grit his teeth at having given in.

"Yay!" Naruto cried running to catch up with the raven.

"Put your shirt on!" snapped Sasuke.

"Oh but I thought you liked me better this way sasu-chan?" the blonde wiggled his eyebrows and placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke shrugged the taller boys arm off. Not only was the blonde infuriating him with his sexual advances but also the fact that he was at least 10cm taller than Sasuke killed him.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Naruto asked putting on his white button-down school shirt as Sasuke had requested.

"Naruto is it?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde happily nodded.

"I would prefer if you didn't talk to me".

Naruto's face fell, "you are grumpy! Gosh I feel bad for Itachi having to live with you, lighten up have some fun, these are the best years of your life!" Sasuke ignored the idiotic blonde. Naruto flung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder again, "come to my party this Friday, Sasuke, I'll show you a good time," Naruto whispered in the raven's ear causing him to shiver, he pulled away.

"Personal space learn what it is usuratonkachi!" Sasuke snapped.

"You're a fiery little teme aren't you sasu-chan?" Naruto jested.

Sasuke had had just about another of the annoying blonde. "Stop calling me that! I hardly know you, you're just some random guy I walked in on in the shower!" Sasuke snapped quickening his pace.

The two had now left the main buildings of the school and were walking towards a large oval.

"But! But! Sasu-chan I thought we had something!" the blonde feigned hurt grabbing the other boys hand.

Sasuke ripped his hand from Naruto's grip. "I don't like you," he quickly snapped.

"I don't care I like you," Naruto stated with a wide grin.

"I'm sorry but whatever happened between us in that bathroom, if _anything_ happened at all, it's now gone, stop being creepy, I'm only sixteen," Sasuke stated and continued walking.

"Sixteen is legal," Naruto remarked.

Sasuke sighed, "you sound like my brother".

"Why thank you!" Naruto chirped, "Itachi really is a lovely guy".

Sasuke couldn't contain the snort that escaped from his consciousness. "Ok how about you and I make a deal, if you come to my party on Friday and you don't have a good time, I'll leave you alone, otherwise I'll keep on pestering you until you let me take you out?"

"No".

"But-".

"No".

"Awww Sasuke!"

"That's a shit deal, how about I don't come to your party and you leave me alone before I report you for sexual harassment?" the raven had had about enough of his new _companion_. He would much prefer to still be wandering the school by himself looking for his class.

"Please Sasuke, if you do come to my party I promise I won't tell anyone that you were rolling around with me naked on the bathroom floor".

Sasuke spun around, "why do you seem to think that all I want to do is fuck you because I happened to walk in on you showering and saw your dick? It's not that impressive Naruto it looks like all other dicks, my dick, my brother's dick, my best friend from Suna's dick. Your dick is just a dick Naruto and unfortunately for you I don't want to fuck that dick".

An awkward cough signaled that they were not alone.

The Uchiha spun around in horror only to meet with the faces of, as luck would have it, his gym class.

"Coach!" Naruto exclaimed breaking the silence. "I decided to walk the new kid to his class because he was lost, aren't I just a top senior?"

Guy cleared his throat. "Uh I want five laps now!"

A chorus of sighs filled the air as the class moved to begin their laps.

"You too new kid," Guy stated.

Sasuke wanted to die, he wanted the oval to swallow up and eat him, if he was going to make a good impression on his new classmates for the next three years he had certainly made an impression, a good one not so much. Talking about the basketball captain's dick in front of your entire gym class and his coach wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he decided to apologise for being late to class.

Sasuke moved to begin his five laps, hoping that he'd suddenly have a heart attack mid lap and die when a hand grabbed him and yanked him backwards. He fell into the hard chest of Naruto, who lowered his hand and roughly tugged his chin upwards. Naruto's lips came smashing down on Sasuke's, the blonde carefully massaging them with his own. Sasuke's eyes flew open at the sudden assault on his mouth. Naruto gave a tender lick to the bottom of Sasuke's lower lip sending a shiver down the shorter boys spin before pulling away.

Held against Naruto's chest with his arm Sasuke stood in a daze.

"See him!" Naruto shouted, "He's mine!"

Cheering and wolf whistles erupted from the juniors.

It was then that Sasuke realised two things, the first being that it wasn't just his class he had been assaulted in front of but also several other classes who happened to be on the large oval playing a numerous number of other sports, the second being that Naruto Uzumaki had not only just _claimed_ him, like a possession, as _his_ but that he had also taken Sasuke' very first kiss, and by God did the Uchiha hate him for it.

* * *

**A/N: **I try and hit a minimum of 3,000 words per chapter, I know they aren't the longest in the world but as the story progresses they should get longer and better let me know what you guys think and I'll get and update up ASAP! Toodeloo for now kidlins!


End file.
